


Salvation

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is everything to Michael...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen, redemption

Michael bears the weight of his sins everyplace he goes. He knows, and will always know, that the weight of what he did with Larry will forever stain his present, his future.

But for Fiona it matters not.

Fiona loves him endlessly – perversely, with a strength that outstrips mortal faith. She loves him with a passion that goes beyond anything any woman has ever devoted to him.

He was saved whenever she kissed him. Saved whenever she touched him. When she suckles his cock, it’s divine intervention; when she slams him to the ground it’s a reprieve. 

In Fiona, he has found his salvation.


End file.
